Blood and Lust Chapter A BB One Shot
by xDistortedxLunarxRainbowx
Summary: He smirked as he rolled over and pushed me down onto my bed.  "Now for solving that problem you had earlier….."  My whole face turned red again.  "Damn you again BB!"  "Tsk tsk tsk, what horrible language you have Kurochi. I guess I would have to punish y


Bloody Kisses and Strawberry Jam

{A Beyond Birthday One Shot}

Chapter: Blood and Lust

He smirked as he rolled over and pushed me down onto my bed.

"Now for solving that problem you had earlier….."

My whole face turned red again.

"Damn you again BB!"

"Tsk tsk tsk, what horrible language you have Kurochi. I guess I would have to punish you."

With that, he crashed his lips onto mine. Without taking his lips from mine, he grabbed both of my wrists and handcuffed them to the head of my bed. He parted from my lips. I stared into his red eyes. A devious smirk curved onto his lips.

"BB…why I am handcuffed to my bed?" I asked nervously.

"Tonight, I am going have lots of fun with your body. You're going to be my toy."

Again BB crashed his lips onto mine. His hands unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans and pulled them off. They started to caress my legs and thighs up and down. His lips then kissed down my jawline and to my neck. He kissed and sucked over to the left side and began to lick covering a certain area with saliva. He then bit down hard onto it. I screamed out, but BB drowned it out by putting his finger in my mouth. I licked and sucked it before I bit down on it drawing out blood. BB winced a little, so he bit down harder into my neck making more blood squirt out. BB licked and sucked up the blood as I sucked up the blood from his finger. He took out a knife from his pocket. I widened my eyes as I stared at it in horror. BB took out his finger and roughly stuck his tongue in my mouth. I tried to fight back with my tongue, but ended up dancing in each other's mouth. BB tore open my tank top with the knife he pulled out and threw it on the floor next to my bed. He parted from my mouth, our tongues hanging out with a trail of saliva connecting it. We panted as we stared in each other's eyes. BB then gazed at my black, lacey bra and underwear which was see through.

"What naughty lingerie you're wearing." He told me with a hint of lust.

"I wore it just for you…" I replied with a tint of seduction.

He ripped my bra in half with his knife. He then trailed his knife down my chest to my stomach, leaving a bloody cut and down to my underwear ripping it in half also. I panted heavily as I felt the cold, razor sharp tip of the knife trailing down my skin. It felt good. I wanted more it, so I grabbed his hands and dug the knife deeper up my stomach making it bleed more. I gave out a light moan of pleasure. BB licked his lips hungrily as he stared at my blood covered chest and stomach. He attacked my chest first like a hungry wolf. He licked up the blood and sucked on both of my nipples. I let out another moan of pleasure, but screamed out in pleasure when he bit down on the tip of both of my breasts. He stuck his tongue down my throat to drown out my scream. He took out his saliva covered tongue and licked and sucked from my chest down to my stomach, wanting to taste tangy flavor of my blood. I panted harder as he reached my entrance.

"Finally, I get to taste the sweetest flavor of all."

BB stuck his tongue inside my entrance. I gasped. He slid his tongue up and down and then in and out. He quickened that pace, until he stopped. I cried out in disappointment. He parted from my entrance and attacked my mouth once again. I lifted up my legs and wrapped it around his waist. I grinded my entrance on his roughly. BB panted with me in our kiss as he grinded back. We quickened our pace as we panted heavier, wanting more of one another. Tiny amounts of liquid squirted out of my entrance as BB's grew harder into mine. He placed his lips up against my ear.

"I want you…I want you really badly." He whispered lustfully into my ear.

"Fuck me….onegai…fuck my insides out. I want your body to fuck me…" I panted to him.

"Taking dirty to me….turns me on even more."

"Ah! BB-sama, take my body!"

"Yes, BB-sama. I like the sound of that. I am your master and now your master will fuck your brains out."

BB ripped off his shirt and jeans along with his black boxers. He grabbed both of my ankles and placed them on his shoulders. He positioned himself before pounding himself inside me. I screamed out in pain and pleasure. He jammed his tongue down my throat again.

"Shut the fuck up, you bitch…."

"Aaahhh! Yes, BB-sama…"

He jammed his tongue in my throat before pushing further into my entrance. I gasp as he reached my wall.

"Hah ah hah….I finally found it..."

Without hesitation, he forcefully penetrated past my wall. I screamed out loud into our kiss, until I started panting afterwards. BB started to bang himself inside roughly.

"Aaahhh! Aah! B-sama…harder…" I panted.

"I can't hear you…." He panted also.

"HARDER BB-SAMA!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

He obeyed my request and pounded harder in me. So hard, blood squirted out of my entrance. We glared at each other as our breath tried to catch up with us and sweat glistened over our naked bodies. I grinded my hips up towards his manhood in the rhythm he was pacing, until he went faster and faster, so I grinded faster with him. Our panting quickened as our moans of pure bliss and pleasure echoed throughout my room. BB pounded roughly inside one last time as we peaked our climax. My entrance squirted out white liquid all over BB's face and then I felt BB cum inside me. He slid himself out of me and placed his lips on it. He licked up all of the blood mixed cum. Then I licked his face of all the liquid that splashed in his face. We swallowed it together before he rested beside me. He got the key and uncuffed me from my bed. BB pulled me to his chest and cuddled my body. There I fell asleep in his arms while he fell asleep on my head.


End file.
